This invention relates to a screeding attachment that is securable to the bucket tilt mechanisms of an industrial utility vehicle to provide a low cost highly maneuverable and versatile self propelled screeding apparatus. More specifically this invention relates to an attachment which detachably secures a special function apparatus to an industrial utility vehicle to provide a low cost self propelled special function piece of equipment while not requiring the dedication of the industrial utility vehicle to that special function. The special function of the attachment of this invention is the screeding of flowable paving materials.
The use of a simple beam as a screed to level paving materials has been practiced since the dawn of paving technology.
Self propelled screeds are known in the art. Brandstetter, U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,173, is one such self propelled screeding apparatus.
The employment of special function attachments which are secured to the bucket tilt mechanisms of industrial utility vehicles is also known in the art. The instant inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,131 is for one such an attachment.
There has been a long felt and unfulfilled need in the art for a low cost, maneuverable, self propelled screeding apparatus for pouring small and moderate size pavement jobs such as driveways, sidewalks and slabs inside structures.
There has been a long felt and unfulfilled need in the art for a self propelled screeding apparatus as described above that is adaptable to a wide range of screeding mechanisms, controls, guides and aids.
There has been a long felt and unfulfilled need in the art for a means for distributing and depositing paving materials in the amount desired and at the location desired so as to minimize the amount of paving material to be moved in order to strike off and true the surface being poured.
This invention relates to solutions to the problems raised above and to improvements to existing solutions to those problems.